This invention is directed to a remote control toy which utilizes a piezoelectric element and a transmitter for the production of an RF signal. The receiver is housed in a toy body with a motor within the toy body controlled by the receiver.
A variety of remote control vehicles are known. Utilized as medium for effective remote control are sound waves and electro magnetic radiation such as light radiation and radio frequency radiation. For the most part, remote control toys are generally of a vehicular type. The remote control is utilized to start, stop or steer the vehicular type toy.
Sound or sonic waves generally include a hand held sound wave generator to transmit sound waves to the remote controlled vehicle which includes a sonic transducer located thereon for receipt of the sound waves. An electrical signal is then fed by the sonic transducer into a circuit which controls the operation of the vehicle. In a similar manner, in certain toy vehicles and in certain games, light is utilized as a control signal between a hand held transmitter and the remote controlled vehicle or other device. Normally on the vehicle or other device, a photocell is positioned so as to be able to receive the light signals and in response thereto generates a signal which is then fed into electronic circuit for operation of the toy.
Radio frequency signals have been utilized in a variety of remote controlled toys, vehicles and the like. A number of different operational modes are utilized for these vehicles, toys, and the like. The simplest type vehicle or toy utilizes a single channel radio receiver for off and on control, steering or the like. More sophisticated devices utilize multi channel or utilize modulated signals on single channels. Utilizing these different modes of operation, toy vehicles are known which can be steered right and left, and can be controlled with regard to moving forward, moving reverse, or stopping.
Certain toy vehicles utilize the absence or the presence of a radio signal to effect control of the toy. Thus, in one toy vehicle, the vehicle moved forward upon receipt of this signal, and stops and reverses upon the absence of this signal.
For all of the above known radio frequency controlled toys, two separate power supplies are utilized. The first power supply is utilized in the transmitter, and the second power supply is utilized in the receiver. One of the benefits of a sound or sonic controlled remote controlled toy over a radio frequency remote controlled toy, is the possibility of simply using a mechanical movement to produce the sounds or sonic waves in the transmitter. This eliminates the necessity of incorporating batteries or other power supply in the transmitter. Insofar as remote controlled toys are totally inoperable, and therefore have little play value when their "batteries are dead", it is considered advantageous to be able to eliminate having to incorporate a power supply into the transmitter portion of the remote control vehicle.